Forgetting
by detectiveinthetardis
Summary: Johnlock. Sherlock's nightmare leads to revelations. Rated T to be safe, kissing and guns. R&R please! :) I don't own anything but my mind. I would just like too say I am sorry. I am so sorry. 3:)
1. Chapter 1

Underlined is texts I own none of these amazeballs characters even though I wish I do.

Hey, don't forget! The bridge at seven tonight ~J

How could I forget? See you tonight. –JW

P.S Don't tell Sherlock! ~J

Do you really think I would after last time? I'll see you later. –JW

John walked into the flat mentally grinning at his phone.

"Cancel your date John." Sighing John collapsed in his chair.

"Why this time?"

"I have Intel Moriarty is back in London. I need to have you safe."

"I can look after myself Sherlock, I'm going."

Running a hand through his hair John made his way to the kitchen remembering the last time he had seen Jim/James Moriarty.

"Who is she?" Hearing Sherlock's voice right behind him John jumped, dropping his teabag on the floor.

"Why do you want to know?"

"Bored. Answer the question."

"What if I say no?"

"Why would you say no?" Sherlock seemed slightly surprised that John hadn't told him already.

"Maybe because I don't want you ruining my date again Sherlock."

"I didn't ruin it last time!"

"Whatever Sherlock." Abandoning his tea John went up to his bedroom. _Okay Watson, what to wear?_

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Time passes ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"You've had a date with her before but not for a long time. She's been out of London recently and has only just returned and asked you to meet her, so she's either dumping you or serious. You are very excited and do not want anything to go wrong which apparently includes me meeting her. Am I wrong?"

"Nope, right as always Sherlock. Now I have to go." Signalling to the cabbie 'I won't be long' John slipped on his jacket and checked for his wallet and phone.

"What did I get wrong?"

"Not important."

"Yes it is, what did I get wrong?"

"I'll tell you when I get back Sherl." Getting into the taxi John waved at Sherlock and turned to the driver.

"The bridge please."

"Right."

After he had watched John's cab turn the corner Sherlock hailed the next cab.

"Where to?"

"The bridge."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Time Passes ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"John!"

John's date called to him as soon as he stepped out of the cab, giving what he owed to the driver John thought again how lucky he was. Trying his best not to run over John smiled and walked quickly into his lovers arms.

"Hello, God I missed you. Never leave London again."

"No promises, maybe next time you can come with me." The brunette grinned.

"Yeah, try getting that past Sherlock."

"Hmm I'm sure I could. Just stage a kidnapping and have you return a few days later." John smiled up at his date.

"Sure, why not." As he went in for a kiss Sherlock charged out of the shadows, brandishing his gun.

"STAY AWAY FROM HIM!"

"Shit." Raising their hands the two separated. Sherlock aimed his gun at Johns date.

"Give me one reason why I shouldn't shoot you right now."

"Because John will never forgive you if you did."

"John? What is going on?" Scowling at his 'enemy's' smirk Sherlock faced his friend.

"Sherlock put the gun down. If you shoot I will never forgive you."

"John? What is going on?! Are you two…?"

"Yes we are Sherlock. Now Put The God Damn Gun Down!" Obliging Sherlock lowered his gun and started raging at himself.

"-the hell?! You pull a gun on your best friend? What is wrong with you?! –"

"John let's go."

"Good idea." John grabbed his dates hand and was led away from the scene. Out of the corner of his eye Sherlock saw John being taken into the shadows by his enemy.

"NO!" Sherlock fired blindly into the darkness and was rewarded with a scream of pain.

"John!" He heard the cry and instantly realised what it meant. As he drew closer Sherlock overheard what could be John's last conversation.

"John? Please don't die John. Please don't die."

"You have to…get out of here…Sherlock could hit you next."

"I'm not leaving you here."

"Yes you are. Please go. Please. I'll be okay. I love you."

"I love you too John. I will kill him. I promise. Don't worry, he can't won't hurt you again."

"Go." John's breathing shallowed as the brunettes tears landed on his chest. After a moment the dark figure stood and faced Sherlock.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to.. I just..-"

"I will kill you, I will kill you Sherlock. You son of a bitch. I will burn you. For John. I.O.U for John, Sherlock."

With that Jim Moriarty disappeared into the shadows.


	2. Chapter 2

As Sherlock screamed himself awake John burst in from the doorway, his gun raised, ready to fire.

"John?-'Sherlock croaked'- You're alive?" Obviously confused John dropped his weapon.

"Of course I am Sherlock, why wouldn't I be?"

"It was so real though...you and Moriarty….and I…then you….you died…I killed you..he'll kill me John! Because…'cause I killed you …I shot you...I..." Sherlock mumbled on, oblivious to John staring. Finally seeing what had happened John crossed the room and put his arms around his friend. As he sat down on the bed John murmured to Sherlock.

"Hey. Hey now, it's alright. I'm here. Moriarty isn't anywhere near us. We're both safe. Hearing Sherlock getting so worked up over a dream scared John more then he choose to admit but he had to do his job and look after Sherlock.

"No. You're not safe! I killed you John. It was so real. I'm so sorry John, I didn't mean to hit you. I'm so sorry." Tears appeared in Sherlock's eyes when John looked at him.

"Hey, it's okay Sherlock. It was just a nightmare Sherlock. I get them too, its normal."

"Normal? How boring." John grinned.

"See you're feeling better already. You think you can get some more sleep?"

"No."

"Too bad, I'm not leaving until you do." As he pulled Sherlock down to the mattress John wondered if he should take his arms away. But as Sherlock wriggled closer he decided against it. Besides it felt nice having Sherlock there.

"John?"

"Hmmn?" John was already nearly asleep again.

"Do these nightmares come true?"

"Only one of mine did, but I can't say. I promise that will never happen though." After a few more moments of silence Sherlock grew curious.

"John?"

"Hmmn?"

"When did yours come true? Your nightmare I mean."

"When you jumped off that building three years ago. It nearly killed me."

"Why?" Surely it was the lack of sleep and shock that Sherlock was asking that made John answer truthfully.

"Because I love you Sherlock." Immediately Sherlock stiffened and John realised he had spoken out loud.

"Oh God. I'm sorry Sherlock." Even as he said it John was already up and out the door. As he entering the lounge John heard Sherlock call to him and get out of bed. John stood staring at the door, debating whether or not to leave.

"John." The whisper was urgent in his ear. John hadn't realised how close Sherlock had been until then.

"John please turn around." Doing as asked John turned around slowly. Looking deep into John's eyes Sherlock flinched, seeing all that unhidden emotion was nearly too much for him. Nearly.

"John Watson, I…I…I return sentiment." Destroying the serious atmosphere John burst into laughter.

"What?" Sherlock looked around blankly for the source of John's amusement.

"You sound like a computer!" As John's laughter died Sherlock already knew what he was going to say and what would follow. Pulling John close Sherlock whispered in his ear.

"Just because I know everything that does not mean I am a computer." Before he saw it Sherlock felt John grin.

"What?"

"I beat I could make you forget everything."

"How so?"

"Just you wait." Grinning at the need in Sherlock's eyes John walked away and slipped on his jacket.

"Where are you going?" Sherlock sounded taken back at his sudden abandonment.

"Into surgery, I have to be there by five." John grinned at Sherlock's confusion. "I'll be back by seven." Sherlock pouted.

"Not soon enough." Pulling John close to him Sherlock bowed his head and the two men shared their first kiss. Sherlock ran his tongue over John's top lip.

"Uurgh –'John pulled d away '- I have to go."

"Hurry back."

"I'll try." Giving Sherlock a quick peck that didn't satisfy either of them John grabbed his keys and went out the door. Grabbing his laptop Sherlock collapsed into his chair and headed up a new page in his Roommate journal, wondering where to begin.

3/6/2013

_New development in our relationship. John and I are..well..for once I don't know what to call it. I, for one, find myself a very willing percipient in our newest change._ Sherlock paused, thinking, before continuing_. I don't know why I'm not just writing it, when John is near me I can't help but feel happy, he makes me want to be a better person. John is the most loyal, selfless, trusting, cheerful, loving and overall amazing man I have ever meet, For once I find reason to have feelings and show them. –_

_* . *_

Sighing Sherlock grabbed his phone and opened the text.

3/6/2013

Caring is not an advantage Sherlly. Surely your brother told you that? He's mine now. –JM

"No." Sherlock's voice came out in a whisper that sounded too loud for the silent flat. Standing up Sherlock grabbed his phone and burst out of the flat. Leaving his coat and scarf inside.

Where would he be if he was safe?

Running through early morning traffic Sherlock headed to Johns work. Bursting through the glass doors and seeing no one there Sherlock ran down the hall into the surgery room.

"John!?"

Opening the door Sherlock stood still in horror. John's naked, dead body was resting on the cold metal operating table. On the far wall Sherlock made out five words and a gun tapped up.

'Only one way to forget.'


End file.
